Adventure High: Valentine's Day
by PurpleAsteroid
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day, but who's Bonnibelle's Valentine?


"Valentine's Day's coming up," Phoenix murmured as she looked out the window, absently playing with her fake amber-encrusted bracelet and watching the little bits of pattern on the floor. It was two days before Valentine's Day, but Mr. Shelby was droning on about Human Rights in that pinched-nose voice of his that almost everyone, unsuccessfully though, tried to imitate.

"Valentine's is overrated," came Marshall Lee's snort from his seat in front of her.

Bonnibelle put her finger to her lips to shush them, earning a roll of Marceline's dark eyes. The former stuck her lower lip out. _Hah, it isn't like I've got plans for Valentine's Day anyways. Who'd actually wanna date or go out with me? Maybe I'd just spend the whole February 14th in the house. Studying. Reading. Stare at Science the rat all day. Watch a sappy movie or whatever._

Marshall Lee glanced at the clock, and the others followed suit, perking up as the second hand moved towards the number 12. Five, four, three, two, one-

_Brrrrriiiiinnngggggg! _went the school bell, the one thing that, except for the first ring in the morning, gave the students of Adventure High some relief. It was lunch time. Bonnibelle stood up with the other students, grabbing her bag and heading for the cafeteria and her friends. "So, uh, what're you guys doing for this Thursday?"

"Four things," Fionna said, ticking off items on her fingers. "Eat chocolate, eat chocolate till my teeth rot, eat chocolate until I'm fit to burst, and maybe...watch a movie? There's this comedy flick and I just watched the preview, and it's pretty hilarious." She paused to scan the room for an empty table. "What are you gonna do?"

Bonnibelle shrugged. She didn't have a boyfriend, and she didn't think anyone would really like her in that way. All of her friends had each other; Marceline and Bubba, Fionna and Marshall, and, well, Finn and Phoenix were still pretty shy around each other, but they both knew they liked each other.

Okay, maybe there was that time when she and Simon danced, but that was way back last Halloween, and anyways, what did one dance matter? But she had to admit, he was kind of cute, in a smart-formal sort of way, and according to Finn, they both did like to read and study and stuff. As she filled her tray, she turned round and caught a glimpse of his dark brown hair and glasses, and fidgeted.

He twisted slightly, and her first impulse was to look away automatically. She gritted her teeth. _Darned Valentines,_ she thought as she looked down at her ham sandwich. This thing was, for her, getting out of hand. She hadn't really thought of anyone that way before. She was totally new to the thing. "Just have to hold out til February 15th, and it'll be all over."

As she sat down at their usual table, someone else did. Okay, not actually sat down, but banged her tray down almost as loud as the din in the cafeteria. "Oh my glob, you guys!" she practically yelled, dyed-purple waves bouncing as she, too, jumped up and down.

"LSP," Fionna groaned, drumming her fingers on the table. "What is it now?" LSP wasn't a particularly close friend of hers. Fionna found her too melodramatic and girly, and sort of stuck-up, and she tried her best not to openly show it.

"My name is Lavinia Sabrina Philippa," she shot back haughtily, sticking her little button nose up in the air in that way most of the others hated. Being born from a rich family, Lavinia grew up a spoiled brat.

"Who in their right minds would choose a name as long as that?" the blonde muttered quietly, but Lavinia chose to ignore her this time.

"This news is for you, Bon-bon," LSP continued, her lips almost twitching into a smile as Bonnibelle cringed at the horrible nickname. "I heard that you're in charge of making some mini magazine for Valentine's. Don't worry though, you're not alone; I think I heard about five or six other students will be with you. I don't remember the others, but there's that guy Simon, that one with the glasses and get straight A's in History." After a pause of about four seconds, she took her tray and went to join her other friends seeing that the only vacant chair was next to Fionna.

"Hah, guess I do have plans for Valentine's Day," Bonnibelle said, toying with her juice box. "Or at least, a few days before that."

**o~O~o**

"We ran out of ink!" Tullia announced, tapping the printer, the long sleeves of her green turtleneck dulling the sound a bit. "But I think we have some at our library. I'll be back in twenty minutes, maybe a little more," she said as she walked out the computer room. They were allowed to use it after dismissal, but solely for the Valentine'd Day magazine.

Bonnibelle massaged her temples slowly. It was a three days before Valentine's Day. The mini magazines had to be out tomorrow. She looked back at all those nights writing her article, reviewing and editing the whole magazine and then trying to calmly, reasonably explain to some couples from other grades why their pictures why a page couldn't be devoted to pictures of them just because their relationship had lasted for years and years.

She bent down slightly, scrolling through the files and reviewing the magazine one last time. It took days to finish, although it was only about thirty-five pages or so. The pages were colorful, the articles were nicely written. the pictures were great. It was all worth it, but right now her head had a dull ache, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Stressed, huh?"

Simon's quiet voice had seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Bonnibelle shrugged uncertainly and distractedly, warmness spreading in her cheeks ever so slightly. She gazed around the white room. The others, including Bubba, who had went to get a soda for her, were having a break. Tullia was getting the printer ink. Which left her alone, with Simon, of all people. She was guessing they did it on purpose. Maybe, maybe not. And anyway, why didn't she herself go get a break? Maybe she was being to focused on schoolwork, maybe she needed to loosen up-

He cleared his throat. "So, uh, who're you going out with on Valentine's Day?"

_Glob_. Bonnibelle felt her face warm even more. "Nobody," she answered finally, trying to busy herself with counting the computers and laptops in the room. "I don't have a boyfriend or anything anyways," she added, the words slipping out of her mouth before she knew it. She mentally gave herself a kick, staring at the white floor. The silence was too awkward.

Tullia burst through the door, holding up the cartridge triumphantly. "Got it!" She walked across the room and placed it carefully, waited, and then started the printer. The first page came out, printed perfectly onto the glossy paper. Tulia held it up, a satisfied smile on her face. She turned to the pair. "I can handle this. You deserve a break, Bonnie. As for the others, they're going back home soon, but Bubba's waiting for you outside the gates." She paused, seeing the expression on Bonnibelle's face. "Just to make up for that time I was absent for days."

A wave of relief washed over the girl. "Thanks, Tullia. You're the best," she said as she hoisted her bag on her shoulder. Bonnibelle walked out of the lab, but it was only when she started down the steps that she noticed Simon was right behind her. Her body tensed, warmth flooding her cheeks again as she heard him speak again.

"So about February 14th...will you be my Valentine?"

_Holy flying fudge-flavored monkeys_. She took a deep breath. Well, she sort-of liked him, he sort-of liked her; why the heck not? Bonnibelle turned around, a big smile on her face. "Yes."

* * *

_Pretty early for a V-Day fic don't you think? I just felt like making up for the looooooooooong absence. Okay, I've been editing my song-fics although I'm not finished with them yet. Most of them are done. _

_Anyways. This isn't exactly Ice King x Bubblegum. It's SIMON PETRIKOV. Who is, in my opinion way better than the current crazy princess-napper. As for "Where's Betty?" questions that might come up, take note that this is when Simon was a teen (they're all thirteen, except for Marshall and Marcy, who are fourteen). Maybe he meets Betty after this; there wasn't anything mentioned about him and Betty being childhood friends, right? Gotta wait for the episode "Simon and Marcy" to know that._

~AdventureTime104201


End file.
